need for speed traduccion
by dannyhcc
Summary: Kurt sa de CA a Lima después de que su padre pierde su taller de reparaciones.Kurt sale de su escuela de artes escénicas,junto con todas sus posibilidades de ir a única alegría en la vida son los coches tuning personalizados, pero Burt no lo une a la tripulación de Dalton para hacer dinero, pero ¿cómo las cosas cambian cuando se encuentra con blaine
1. Chapter 1

muy bien chicos esta historia no es mia le pertenese a **fbeauchamphartz **bueno los personajes tampocos son mios son de fox ,ryan ...

diganme que opinan

esta es la direccion en donde esta la historia original www. fanfiction s/9726834 /1 /Need -for -Speed

Kurt se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió ganas de llorar, y no sólo una calma, el rejuvenecimiento de sollozo, pero un todo hacia fuera, tírate al suelo rabieta. Miró a las cajas apiladas de alta en su habitación:. Ropa, libros, diverso, todos esperando pacientemente a ser desempaquetado. Pero Kurt nada de eso quería. Sólo una semana desde que se mudaron a Ohio de California, y él no quería estar aquí.

"Dale una oportunidad", dijo su padre se había declarado: "Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien."

Kurt no podía culpar a su padre - no por su ataque al corazón o de la recesión que comenzó a arrastrarlos a abajo. Pero al final, debido a la falta de voluntad de su padre con la franquicia a cabo, habían perdido la tienda y tuvo que trasladarse a Lima, de todos los lugares. ¿Qué clase de nombre era Lima para una ciudad, de todos modos? Lima era un tipo de grano - un rizado, enfermizo pálido, frijol feo que la gente más normal y racional empujados a un lado de su plato y se olvidó de mucho tiempo después de su carne se había ido.

Eso es lo que la vida de Kurt en California había sido. Como filete. Rica y sabrosa, y tan extremadamente satisfactoria. Incluso para un niño que no creen en un Dios, se había sentido bendecida. Tuvo una buena vida en California. Tenía amigos. Él tenía un futuro. Él estaba en su camino.

Ahora, aquí sentado, calculadora en mano, tratando de averiguar la forma en la que podría ir a Nueva York y su escuela ideal NYADA cuando ganaba diez dólares por hora en la nueva tienda de su padre. Su padre ya había dejado caer la bomba que con el traslado y los gastos que tendría muy probablemente no será capaz de ayudar a Kurt con la universidad de sus sueños.

Sólo el sueño de Kurt.

Kurt lanzó la calculadora para el suelo, la horrible alfombra peluda verde de1960 burlándose de él por proteger a la pequeña máquina de romperse en mil pedazos satisfactorios.

Kurt se sintió atrapado, atrapado como un animal que está destinado a ser libre, demasiado grande para su jaula y el anhelo de vagar. Kurt odiaba sentirse atrapados. Se sentía casi como si no viviera en lo absoluto.

Dos semanas antes de la escuela y aquí Kurt estaba sentado en un taburete de metal en la tienda de su padre, pidiendo en silencio para que los negocios se recuperen. Será mejor que se acostumbre a esto, pensó Kurt. Con la mala salud de su padre, Kurt iba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre antes y después de la escuela aquí. En este taburete. Porque Kurt había tomado clases aceleradas sobre todo en su última escuela, se las arregló para conseguir girar primer período fuera. Además de Kurt y su padre, Burt, sólo tenían otro empleado - Marcos.

Mark era un amigo de los padres de Kurt de vuelta en el día, cuando Elizabeth la madre de kurt había vivido en Lima. Mark había sido la persona que sugiera que su papá se mueve de regreso a Lima, los había encontrado en la tienda, y ayudó a negociar el movimiento. Marcos incluso había encontrado a su padre una casa que podían pagar. Sí, Mark era un buen tipo.

Kurt odiaba Marcos. Le odiaba con una pasión ardiente. Y Mark parecía saber porque se quedó a un rincón de la tienda, y apenas dijo que aparte de hola y adiós a Kurt nada.

No es que Kurt no le gustaba trabajar en la tienda de su padre. En realidad disfruta bastante. Él no era muy aficionado a ensuciarse, pero le gustaba trabajar en los coches. Si sus sueños de Nueva York y NYADA no funcionaron, al ser un sintonizador de costumbre no sería tan malo. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo. Burt Hummel definitivamente no apreciaba la cultura de las carreras callejeras de la manera que Kurt lo hacia. Lejos de ello. Había sido mortificante de vuelta a casa cuando el padre lo apartaría de carreras de varones, especialmente en California, donde sintonizadores por encargo tenian todo el dinero, y las pequeñas tiendas como Hummel Tires and Lube iban constantemente a la quiebra.

Kurt había construido su propio coche casi de la nada, y por mucho que su padre odiaba la cosa, Kurt había gastado su propio dinero en ella, y su padre no podía quejarme mucho al respecto. Además, Kurt realmente no corre. Le gustaban los coches ... y los chicos que conducen los coches.

_Ding, ding._

Kurt miró, un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba rodando en la tienda. Cuatro chicos de su edad, en camisetas sin mangas y pantalones vaqueros, empujaron un 300ZX plata a través de las puertas de la bodega. Kurt sonrió. _'Eso__es lo que estoy hablando_ ", pensó Kurt. Chicos calientes y un coche caliente. Tal vez hoy no sería un asco después de todo.

Kurt rápidamente se dirigió hacia el grupo.

"Hola, y bienvenidos a Hummel Tires and Lube," dijo Kurt alegremente.

_"Ugh",_ pensó Kurt. _"Eso__sonó poco convincente, incluso para sus propios__oídos._ Su padre le pidió que salude a cada cliente de la misma , Kurt no sabía lo que estaba mal con sólo decir: _"Hola",_ o tal vez, _"¿En__qué puedo__ayudarle?"_

"Hola", un muchacho asiático alto, dijo, secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano. "Me pregunto si nos puede ayudar."

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, mirando a cada uno de los chicos a su vez. Todos sonrieron cálidamente.

"Hemos estado tratando de conseguir este tipo en funcionamiento desde hace un mes más o menos," dijo un muchacho rubio, acariciando el capó del coche de plata con la mano. "Tengo grandes planes para ella."

"Sí", un chico de pelo un poco más corto y oscuro estuvo de acuerdo, "pero el problema es que hace unos ruidos extraños, y no parece tener la recogida debe ser."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, pensativo mientras asimilaba la información, tratando de parecer tranquilo y profesional, y rezando para que su padre no regresara de su descanso antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de conseguir a este bebé en el ascensor y puso sus manos sobre él .

"Sólo por curiosidad," dijo Kurt, mirando el coche de arriba a abajo, "¿por qué te detuviste aquí? Quiero decir, no somos realmente una tienda antigua."

"Bueno", el último niño habló, "nuestro mecánico normal nos fastidio a nosotros, y hemos contemplado el Eclipse al frente ..." El muchacho hizo un gesto por encima del hombro a la propia Mitsubishi Eclipse 1999 de Kurt. Kurt había olvidado de llevar la tapa que mantiene normalmente en él, así que se sentó afuera en la sombra. Estacionado al lado de su padre de recogida, que tipo de se destacó con sus cristalinas azules de pintura trabajo y plata gráficos relámpago por el lado. "... Pensamos que alguien aquí podría ser capaz de ayudarnos."

"Sí," dijo Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza. "Ese es mi bebé. Tomó cerca de un año para obtener su marcha."

"Eso es caliente", dijo el muchacho asiático alto. "¿Está rodando NOS?"

Kurt sonrió.

"No, si es que padre pregunta."

"entendido ", dijo el chico de pelo oscuro con una sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿puedes ayudarme?" el rubio dijo esperanzado.

"Este es un '96, ¿verdad?" Kurt dijo, y asintió con la cabeza a los chicos. "Bueno, tú distribución variable probablemente se redujo, de manera que es más probable que tu auto está perdiendo potencia. Y el ZX siempre hace un montón de ruidos interesantes. Tengo que llevarlo a la manzana para ver ..."

El sonido de una puerta cerrando y pasos arrastrados pesados causó la boca de Kurt parara en seco y su corazón se hundiera.

"Oye, papá," Kurt llamó, ya derrotado.

"Hey, chico", dijo Burt, caminando lentamente. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Estoy con un cliente," dijo Kurt, torneado y la fijación de su padre con una sonrisa tensa, lo deseando con sus ojos para dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la oficina para que Kurt pudiera solucionar este coche. Su padre no pareció darse por aludido. Burt rodeó el coche y al grupo de chicos poco a poco, examinándolos casi incómodamente.

"300ZX?" su padre dijo, pensativo-. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Posible problema de sincronización de la leva, y un par de ruidos extraños," Kurt salió corriendo. "Yo estaba a punto de llevarla a la manzana para estar seguro."

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. No parecía muy preocupado. Kurt podría estar en lo correcto.

"¿Es una escama de plata del mercado de accesorios?"

_Oh mierda ..._

Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer en el taburete más cercano. Sabía dónde iba ... justo a la puerta con el resto de sus esperanzas y la posibilidad de una vida social.

"Por lo tanto, ustedes niños estan corriendo NOS?" Burt preguntó, mirando el coche. Tres de los chicos se miraron con nerviosismo, pero el muchacho asiático parecía ser el líder, y no parecía intimidado por el padre de Kurt.

"Sí," el chico asiático dijo, todavía sonriendo cortésmente.

"Ustedes hacen carreras callejeras por aquí?"

"Sí, señor. Y puedo decir, señor, que tu chico aquí parece saber realmente lo que hace. teníamos una poco de esperanza que el nos podría ayudar. Tenemos un buen número de coches, y estamos en el mercado para un nuevo mecánico ".

Kurt se animó inmediatamente. ¿Le ayudó este tipo sólo lo complementan? Y él estaba ofreciendo para traerlos negocio? Su padre no podía decir que no a eso, ¿verdad? Kurt miró a su padre con astucia. Sabía lo que su padre sentía por las carreras callejeras. También sabía que estos chicos les podrían dar a las empresas, un buen negocio estable. Kurt se sentó recto como una vara, rebotando ligeramente, abogando en su cabeza. Aquí estaba, Kurt va a Nueva York y vivir el sueño, siempre y cuando su padre tome la decisión correcta.

"Lo siento muchachos, pero yo no creo que podamos ayudarte."

"Papá ..." Kurt susurró.

"No, Kurt, ya sabes lo que pienso de las carreras." Burt se dirigió a los chicos con el coche. "Es peligroso, y no voy a promover aquí en mi tienda. Además, no creo que le ofrecemos el tipo de servicios que ustedes van a necesitar de todos modos."

"Pero, papá!"

"No, Kurt. Ahora he dicho mi parte. ¿Por qué no dirijes a los caballeros a la salida."

El rubio se desinfló casi tanto como Kurt. El hombre asiático hizo un gesto a su equipo y empezaron a empujar su coche de vuelta del garaje. Kurt lanzó dagas a su padre como el hombre se volvió y se dirigió a su oficina. Allí era, otra oportunidad de rodar su camino por la puerta. Otra vez, su padre podría haber hecho las cosas bien para ellos, pero dejar que su terquedad y la incapacidad de cambiar en el camino. Si su padre pensó que iban a llegar a ninguna parte sólo hacer la puesta a punto y cambios de aceite para el resto de su vida, se había equivocado. Kurt decidió entonces y allí estaba harto de ver su futuro se decidierá sin él, incluso llegar a decir una palabra. Kurt vio como su padre redondeado a la parte trasera de la tienda, luego se volvió y corrió tras los chicos.

"Hey!" Kurt llamó.

El muchacho asiático dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo lo puedo hacer." Kurt miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su padre no se percató de su ausencia. "Puedo arreglar su auto, y cualquier otro que deseen tirar en mi camino."

"¿En serio?" El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo. "¿Y pasa con papy?"

"Deja que yo me preocupe por él." Kurt se sentía culpable por la falta de respeto a su padre. "¿Puedes volver más tarde? Tal vez después de cerrar?"

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, y después de un momento de silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo tiene que traer por esta noche. Puedo tenerlo hecho para ti en una hora. Dos copas."

"Yo lo llevaré por alrededor de 7. Las carreras comienzan a las 10. Y si me gusta el trabajo que haces, puedes venir conmigo y mi equipo. Puedes ser nuestro mecánico."

"Muy bien," dijo Kurt, tratando de no parecer demasiado lleno de alegría.


	2. Chapter 2

**perdon si demore pero trate de revirsarlo para que quedara bien :)**

**...**

**Cap 2**

Los chicos volvieron a la tienda justo a las 7.

Kurt había sido perfecto con su evaluación del problema. Él se apresuro con el ZX, y después de sustituir el cinturón y hacer unos pequeños ajustes a la dobladura para que no se estire, el coche estaba listo para ir. El chico rubio, Jeff, le entró tanta alegría, que agarró a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que no parecía ir demasiado bien con el chico de pelo oscuro, Nick.

"Bueno, a Jeff parece que le gustas," Wes, el chico asiático alto, dijo con una sonrisa. "Supongo que eso significa que estás dentro Nick, Jeff y yo vamos a ir a la carrera. Puedes seguir a David. Él tiene el amarillo Acura Integra. Encantado de tenerte en el equipo, porcelana."

Kurt tomó la mano ofrecida y la estrechó, sonriendo.

Kurt no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer gran parte de Lima desde el traslado. La mayoría de su tiempo lo pasó en la casa o en la tienda .Había dejado la escuela secundaria local para llenar unos papeles, y hizo una carrera hasta el hospital para ver lo rápido que podía hacerlo desde su casa hasta allí, por si acaso. Aparte de eso, no había ido a ninguna parte.

Un estremecimiento de emoción atravesó Kurt mientras seguía a David por carreteras secundarias y calles de la sección no incorporada de Lima. Fue un buen cambio para su Eclipse mientras viajaba por las calles desiertas y en el parque empresarial. Incluso en California, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de ver lo que su coche podría hacer. Él recordó con cariño en las pocas veces que quería llevarlo al desierto, a toda velocidad por carreteras sinuosas y sobre caminos de tierra abandonadas, sintiéndose feliz y joven y libre.

Muy pronto el viaje terminara, sino una nueva emoción acababa de empezar. Al final de una calle oscura y tranquila, luces brillaban en todos los colores imaginables. El bajo retumbó hasta que el hormigón vibro con él. Una cacofonía de risas y gritos y la música discordante llenó el aire húmedo. El aire impulsado con energía.

El Integra de David llevo lentamente a través de la multitud a kurt, la calle llena de filas de coches, diferentes equipos agrupados, afinando sus coches , y algunos incluso con la colocación de apuestas.

Kurt sonrió. Respiró. Se sentía un poco más como en casa.

David y Kurt tomaron la calle hasta el final. Kurt ya había reconocido 300ZX de Jeff y azul de Wes y el naranja Toyota Supra. Kurt y David se detuveron al lado y estacionaron. Kurt podía sentir los ojos en él mientras salía de su coche y se acercó al grupo. Wes le puso una mano pesada en el hombro de Kurt y lo llevó hasta siete coches, alineados lado a lado. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en una animada conversación, pero dos niños, en particular los vio acercarse, y de inmediato caminamos. Kurt sintió un poco fuera de lugar cerca de ellos. Cada miembro de la tripulación de Wes, con la excepción de Jeff, vestían ropa de diseño y Kurt todavía llevaba su mono de trabajo, pero más que eso fue cuidadoso de la mirada hambrienta en los ojos estos dos chicos - los ojos fijos en él como señales de luz.

Wes hizo un gesto hacia ellos. "Este es de Dave Karofsky," dijo Wes indicando el, muchacho fornido y grande ", pero él va por Monster. Y esto es Sebastian Smythe." El chico más alto, con el cabello perfectamente peinado sonrió, mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. David asintió con un gruñido en la dirección de Kurt, su boca se puso en una delgada línea. Sebastian se puso delante de David con rapidez y tomó a kurt por el codo. Kurt vio que Dave se ponía rígido.

"Bueno, hola precioso," dijo Sebastian, inclinándose hacia adelante de forma rápida dándole un besito en la mejilla a kurt. A pesar de sí mismo, Kurt se sonrojó."Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Tienes que tomar un vistazo a mi coche."

"¿No debería preguntar primero?" Kurt estaba dispuesto a hacer un poco de espacio entre él y Sebastian.

"No veo por qué." Sebastian parecía incapaz o no está dispuesto a sentir la incomodidad de Kurt con su cercanía. "Los otros coches son buenos, pero el mío es realmente el buque insignia de la tripulación. Así que tu puedes comenzar con el mío y a tu manera a partir de ahí."

Sebastian condujo rápidamente a Kurt antes de que pudiera objetar nada más, y acercó a Kurt a la vista más hermosa que Kurt hubiese visto en su vida. aparcado estratégicamente debajo de un poste de luz para destacar todo su esplendor, Sebastian había estacionado su azul y rojo Nissan GT-R.

"Oh, Dios mío," Kurt suspiró, rompiendo el agarre de Sebastian en el codo a caminar hacia el coche. Sebastian zumbaba con admiración mientras sus ojos seguían de forma ágil a Kurt. Kurt caminó a lo largo del vehículo, mirando cada línea, cada curva, cada detalle.

_"Las__ruedas de encargo, por supuesto, '_ Kurt aprecia. _'Alerón__trasero de fibra de carbono, y que tiene que ser un trabajo de pintura del mercado de accesorios._ Kurt miró a través de la ventana del pasajero, sin saber que su boca había dejado abierta. _"Dios",_ pensó Kurt, y tenía miedo de que él casi había gemido en voz alta, _"mira__esos magníficos asientos de cuero._ _Apuesto a que huelen fantástico._ _Y todo es tan limpio._ _¿Él incluso lo conduce? ... Imbécil ... "_

"¿Quieres echar un vistazo bajo el capó?" Sebastian pavoneaba orgulloso.

"Por favor", dijo Kurt. Sebastian levantó la capucha y esta vez Kurt lo hizo gimió. Los ojos de Sebastián brillaron ante el sonido, y su sonrisa maliciosa se agrando aún mas hacia sus ojos penetrantes. Sebastian se inclinó casualmente cerca de Kurt como pudo. Kurt se inclinó sobre el motor también .Sebastian lo miró de cerca, dejando que su mente vagara sobre el ajustado y perfecto overol de Kurt. Sebastian respiró fuerte.

Kurt deseaba que Sebastian fuera a otro lugar por un momento y que dejara a Kurt solo con este coche excepcional. Kurt trató de bloquear la presencia que era Sebastian Smythe, pero la colonia CK en la que se bañaba lo hacia un poco difícil.

Kurt podía sentir a Sebastian pulgadas más cerca y trato tan sutilmente como sea posible para alejarse.

"¿Qué pasa, nene?" Sebastian susurró, inclinándose más cerca del hombro de Kurt. "Te estoy poniendo nervioso?"

"Uh ..." Kurt miró hacia arriba para ver los ojos verdes de Sebastián un poco demasiado cerca para la comodidad, "Yo solo ... tu colonia ... Está llegando un poco fuerte."

" Siento que no te guste, nene." Sebastian sacó el labio, fingiendo un puchero. "Yo lo uso para enmascarar el olor del aceite de motor por aquí."

"¿Y qué pasa con el olor del aceite de motor?" Kurt parecía más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía. "Es el olor de un día de trabajo honesto."

_"¡Caramba,_ pensó Kurt por un segundo. _'__sueno como mi__padre.'_

"Nunca dije que no me gustara." Sebastian inhala largo de la columna del cuello de Kurt mientras hablaba. "En realidad, es un poco caliente."

Kurt se puso de pie rápidamente. Sintió la necesidad de seguir adelante.

"entonces hay algo que quieres que vea?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Bueno, sí, en realidad," dijo Sebastian con una muy amplia sonrisa. Kurt cerró los ojos y exhaló rápidamente en frustración.

"Me refería al coche, Sebastian."

"No," dijo Sebastian con aire de suficiencia. "Sólo te traje hasta aquí para disfrutar de la vista."

Kurt suspiró y miró hacia el increíble pieza de la maquinaria que tenía en sus manos ... y luego a la pieza de trabajo delante de él.

_" Para Otra__vez,__hermosa,_ pensó Kurt tristemente mientras daba un último vistazo fugaz al Nissan prístina establecido abierto para él.

"Deberías estar en movimiento en el entonces", dijo Kurt. "Parece que Monster ha estado mirando por aquí en los últimos cinco minutos, así que es mejor ver lo que necesita."

Sebastian quiso llegar a la mano de Kurt, pero Kurt logró escabullirse fuera de su alcance.

"Fue un placer conocerte," dijo Kurt mirando obviamente al coche de lado, luego se volvió y se alejó a donde David estaba de pie junto a su Dodge Charger, un poco desconcertante para Kurt.

"Blaine!" una chica rubia chilló, corriendo hacia él y salto a sus brazos. "Has vuelto! Realmente as vuelto !"

"Sí, Brittany," dijo, dándole un beso ligero en la parte superior de su cabeza, "Definitivamente estoy de vuelta."

Un chico alto con una chaqueta de letterman rojo y un mohawk se acercó y le ofreció una mano Blaine, que Blaine tomó.

"Mira quién está de vuelta, rodando con el equipo de McKinley," el chico cantó con entusiasmo, tirando de Blaine en un abrazo.

"Hey, Puck." Blaine abrazó brevemente el otro chico.

"Es un acuerdo vago de tu padre", dijo Puck, mirando a Blaine con simpatía.

"No te preocupes, hombre." Blaine Puck acarició suavemente el brazo. "Por lo tanto, esta todo el equipo aquí?"

"Sí," dijo Puck. "Finn y Sam ya están en la línea de salida, tendra una carrera con chicas de Crawford Country Day ..." Puck señaló que dos niños en similares rojas chaquetas Letterman se sentaron en sus coches charlando con algunas chicas en faldas cortas obscenamente.

"viste a Britt."

"Sí," dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿dónde está Tana?"

"Oh, Santana está arrancando un tipo uno nuevo que le ofreció a Britt un paseo." Casi en el momento justo Blaine podía oír una Latina enojada maldiciendo en español con fluidez a un pobre tipo que había acorralado contra un vil verde Honda Civic, en busca de todos los efectos, como si él prefiriera fundirce en el suelo y morir.

" Mike y Tina". Puck hizo un gesto vago a un púrpura Mazda RX-7, balanceándose de forma bastante estable en el que se encontraba estacionado en una esquina oscura.

"entendido", Blaine respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un guiño.

"Sí," Puck dijo, "todos los presentes y representantes, a la espera de su dictador benevolente para reclamar su trono."

"Oh, no, Puck," dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza con sinceridad: "Yo no puedo hacer eso. He estado fuera durante meses. Este es su equipo ahora."

"diablos no, hermano." Puck se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza enfáticamente. "Estaba guardando el asiento caliente para ti, si se te dirá. Verdad, las ventajas de liderazgo no son todo su agrietado hasta ser. Además, nada era lo mismo sin ti alrededor."

Blaine puso un brazo alrededor de su amigo.

"Sólo si está seguro."

"Positivo", dijo Puck.

"Supongo que Wes y sus muchachos han hecho acto de presencia." Blaine miró por encima de los coches rápidamente.

"¿No lo sabes."

El equipo McKinley se junto con Blaine y Puck , cada uno apoyándose en dar la bienvenida a su líder con un abrazo o una palmada en la espalda. Cayeron de nuevo en la cómoda rutina de broma, poniéndose al día, y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Como el resto de la tripulación se reía y hablaba, Blaine dejó que sus ojos se pierden. Había una excelente vuelta hacia fuera. Filas y filas de coches se alinearon en las calles, algunos con sus capuchas abiertas.A Muchos de los conductores Blaine los conocía, ha un par que no . Buscó y encontró al equipo de Dalton. Wes, su jefe de equipo, tenía los brazos extendidos sobre doschicas Crawford Country Day. Blaine se preguntó por un momento cómo su novia se sentíria al respecto. Pasado los coches y el racimo apretado de los conductores parlanchines ruidosos, vio algo que le hizo detenerse, miro y ciertas partes de su cuerpo, tomaron nota. Doblado sobre el motor del conocido Dodge Charger color rojo sangre habia un overol color metálico sobre un culo de ensueño era lo mejor que había visto Blaine en su vida. Incluso a esa distancia, Blaine podía oír la voz del chico mientras murmuraba furiosamente, manos pálidos emergentes de vez en cuando para limpiar a sí mismos en un trapo andrajoso viejo que cuelga sobre el marco.

El niño en el mono destacaba ligeramente, y Blaine cogió una ojeada de su imponente silueta. Piel tan pálida que brillaba y una cabeza de un diseño perfecto pelo de color castaño, este chico no parecía real, y demasiado delicado para estar cubierto de grasa. De todos modos, le convenía. Sus pómulos eran un marco perfecto para lo que parecía ser una nariz cuidadosamente cincelada. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces de coches que pasaban, las luces blancas que reflejan su color - la más compleja combinación que Blaine había visto azul-verdoso. Blaine sonrió. Tenía que conocer a este tipo.

Blaine se acercó al muchacho, riéndose internamente con el argumento de que estaba teniendo casi consigo mismo, ya que el propietario del coche se quedó confundido.

"Ahora, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" el mecánico lamentó. "¿ siquiera te fijaste en las especificaciones o te acabas de decidir por los tapones en los agujeros?" El hombre que miro sobre el hombro del muchacho gruñó, apretó los puños a su lado.

"Tómalo con calma, Monster," dijo Blaine, empujando al hombre que está al acecho de distancia con una mano en el pecho, "Estoy seguro de que quería decir que de la mejor manera posible."

Al sonido de la nueva voz, Kurt se levantó.

"No," dijo Kurt, limpiando el dorso de una mano por la frente, "quiero decir exactamente la forma en que sonaba."

Kurt bajó el capó del coche, y se volvió con el fuego completo en su mirada hacia el muchacho corpulento, a su derecha.

"Ahora condúcelo alrededor de la cuadra un par de veces y si no explota estoy seguro de que todo irá bien."

Kurt giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, sin apenas prestar atención a Blaine. Blaine miró un momento hacia atrás a Monster, que tenía una expresión extraña e indescifrable mientras observaba el mecánico deambular lejos, antes de entrar en su coche y conducir por la calle.

Blaine se volvió hacia el muchacho del mono mientras se apresuraba hacia otro coche. Blaine corrió a ponerse al día.

"Y ¿qué necesitas?" Preguntó Kurt, ni siquiera volver la cabeza para reconocer Blaine mientras seguía a Kurt.

"Te necesito, en realidad." Blaine se acercó para agarrar el brazo de Kurt y detener su impulso hacia adelante. El corazón de Kurt agitó un poco con el tacto de la mano de este muchacho y el sonido de su voz seductora. Kurt tomó un momento para mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo el cuerpo de este niño. Pantalones vaqueros azul marino le abrazaban las piernas, lo que deja muy poco a la imaginación, pero tampoco lo hacia su polo rojo ajustada. Luego estaba la chaqueta de cuero cliché, pero Kurt tuvo que admitir, que se veía muy bien.

Kurt pasó a ser un tonto para un chico malo.

Los ojos de Kurt registraron la sonrisa satisfecha del muchacho. Definitivamente se había dado cuenta de Kurt viendole una vez más. Kurt tragó. Junto los ojos con los de Blaine y se ruborizó.

"¿Qué?" Kurt respondió casi sin aliento.

"Tú eres el mecánico, ¿no?" Preguntó Blaine, enarcando las cejas ", para el equipo de Dalton?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt bruscamente, volviendo en sí, "sí, definitivamente lo soy ."

"Necesito que eches un vistazo a mi bebé." Blaine sonrió, señalando vagamente sobre su hombro. "Creo que tengo un problema con mis NOS(es el nitrogeno). Me está dando problemas."

Kurt dejó escapar el aliento que retenia, dejando que sus ojos momentáneamente se desviaran sobre los hombros de Blaine en un gran coche negro en la distancia.

"Voy a echar un vistazo." Kurt saltó hacia adelante, lanzando su trapo sobre un hombro.

Kurt se acercó al negro 2007 Mustang GT y enarcó las cejas. Blaine asintió.

"Por lo tanto, tu estás manejando un músculo americano". Kurt miró hacia el coche. "No te ponen en una situación de desventaja con estos pequeños coches ?"

"Lo que me falta en la aceleración, lo compenso en el poder." Blaine bajó la voz un poco, y la propuesta no pasó desapercibida para Kurt. "Por lo menos yo no opto por un Miata."

"Por lo menos," se rió entre dientes Kurt. Kurt volvió a la puerta del lado del conductor y Blaine estaba de repente detrás de él, el hacinamiento. _"Por Dios,_ 'Kurt pensó,' _ estos chicos no saben sobre el espacio__personal?_

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, mirando a Blaine con expectación, "muéstrame dónde lo guardas."

Las cejas de Blaine dispararon directamente a la línea del cabello. Kurt rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de las suyas.

"Tus NOS", ha aclarado. Blaine abrió la puerta de su coche e hizo un gesto en su interior.

Kurt se inclinó para mirar dentro del coche, y el aliento de Blaine enganchado en la garganta. Ahí estaba otra vez - que culo hermoso que lo llamó desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. Manos de Blaine se movieron a los costados, con ganas de agarrar las caderas de este chico y le tirarlo hacia él, sentirlo en su contra. Tal vez este año, sería interesante después de todo, pensó Blaine. Kurt buscó dentro del coche de Blaine, cada ajuste y el movimiento de las caderas de Kurt volvio loco a blaine loco.

"¿Quién puso esto?" Kurt llamó por encima del hombro, y Blaine tuvo que respirar hondo para sí constante antes de que pudiera pensar en responder a la pregunta de Kurt.

"Lo hice", Blaine respondió sombríamente, sin mover sus ojos de las curvas del culo de Kurt.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, levantándose un poco, " es tu primer problema."

"Hey," dijo Blaine, indignado. Kurt se rió, y el leve tintineo establece Blaine casi ardiendo de deseo por este hermoso muchacho, se agachó en su coche. La imagen general fue casi demasiado.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, de pie, "Creo que es probable que tenga un pliegue en la línea."

Blaine llegó cerca, arrincono a Kurt entre su cuerpo y el coche.

"Y ¿qué sabes tu sobre el estado de mi línea?" Blaine susurró. El Cálido aliento de Blaine sobre la piel del cuello de Kurt envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

La reacción de Kurt a los avances de Blaine lo confundió un poco. ¿Por qué estaba de pie tan cerca de Blaine diferente de ser acosado por Sebastian?Kurt debe tener la misma reacción a este jasckass arrogante como lo hizo cuando Sebastian hizo sus comentarios sugerentes. Algo sobre Blaine se sentía cálido y atractivo, aunque él parecía pensar que era un regalo de Dios. Involucrarse con Sebastian parecía vacío y peligroso.

Luego estaban los propios pensamientos traidores de Kurt. Oh, las cosas que podía imaginar Blaine haciéndole en el capó de este hermoso auto.

"Bueno," comenzó Kurt, tratando de sonar como si todo su cuerpo no estaba a punto de estallar espontáneamente en llamas. "Tu aprietas ese pequeño botón, esperas un poco, luego se tira con fuerza? Tienes humo negro?"

"Ajá", dijo Blaine, sus ojos con los parpados pesados, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, y por qué todo lo que Kurt acaba de decir de repente suena muy sucio?

Kurt respiró bruscamente al sentir la pierna de Blaine encajarse suavemente entre Kurt. Kurt estaba atrapado, no había como salir de ahi, y por primera vez en su vida, Kurt no le importaba en absoluto. Kurt podía sentir los labios fantasma de Blaine sobre su piel, podía sentir la piel de gallina que se formaba. Kurt tragó con fuerza, levantando una mano y la poso en las llanuras duras del pecho de Blaine ... y lo empujó con firmeza .

Cuando Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine, fueron abiertos por la sorpresa, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica.

Blaine le encanta un reto.

"Se está ejecutando un tiro 150", continuó Kurt, aclarándose la garganta. "Yo recomendaría su sustitución por un disparo 75 hasta que tenga las torceduras fijados, y obtener de ellas una manta. No creo que ella este ponindose lo suficientemente caliente."

"No sé," dijo Blaine, sus ojos viajando sin pudor por el cuerpo de Kurt. "Creo que él está poniéndose muy caliente." Kurt miró hacia otro lado, agradecido por la noche oscura que cubre el rubor carmesí sabía que se ponían el color de sus mejillas. Pero la oscuridad no hizo nada para ocultar el bulto muy obvio que se estaba formando en la parte delantera de su mono. Kurt sabía de la sonrisa en los labios de Blaine se dio cuenta de que él, también.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, agachándose bajo el brazo de Blaine y caminando a la parte delantera del coche. "No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti ahora, pero si vienes por la tienda definitivamente puedo ayudarte."

"Lo haré," dijo Blaine grueso, acecho a Kurt lentamente como Kurt apareció del capo de Blaine para revisar el motor. "Voy a pasar y que me puedas ayudar, ya sabes, resolver las torceduras."

Kurt se puso rápidamente, casi golpeando su cabeza contra el capó de metal.

"Y ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Kurt?" Wes se acercó a ellos,luciendo menos divertido. "Confraternizar con el enemigo?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt balbuceó, mirando entre Blaine y Wes.

"Hola, Wes," dijo Blaine, su sonrisa pegada rígidamente a la cara. "Es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Blaine". Wes reconoció el hombre más bajo con un gesto brusco.

"Lo siento, Wes," dijo Kurt, una mirada un poco desesperada en su rostro que hizo que Blaine frunciera el ceño. "Me dijo que estaba con tu equipo."

"Técnicamente, le pregunté si era el mecánico de Tripulación de Dalton," Blaine aclaró con una sonrisa. "Nunca dije que estaba con ellos."

Los ojos de Kurt estaban en llamas de nuevo, centrados en Blaine y preparado a matar. Sus rasgos eran rígidos y fijos,su cálida sonrisa desapareció, y Blaine se sentía culpable.

"Vamos, Kurt." Wes aseguró una mano en el hombro de Kurt, él dándose la vuelta. "Hunter necesita que usted echa un vistazo a los frenos."

Sin ni siquiera un adiós, Kurt se alejó con Wes. Blaine no podía dejar de notar lo incómodo que Kurt parecía estar en la presencia de Wes, o de la presencia de la tripulación del Dalton para el caso. El corazón de Blaine salió con él. Wes solía ser un tipo fácil de tratar, pero ahora se había convertido en un hombre implacable.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras subía a su coche. Cerró la puerta y respiró, listo para conducir de vuelta a su tripulación, hasta que captó un atisbo de algo que no estaba allí antes. Se instaló en el aire a su alrededor - en el volante que Kurt había rozado con su cadera, en el cuero de los asientos en los que Kurt había puesto sus manos, y en la parte frontal de la chaqueta de Blaine que Kurt había presionado contra él, dura y con ganas. Había respirado en cuando se había acercado tanto a Kurt podía ver las diminutas pecas salpicadas a través de la nariz y las manchas sutiles de gris en sus ojos azul-verdes. Era el olor de la vainilla, de alguna manera la gestión de abrumar al olor del aceite de motor a su alrededor. Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró, tratando de recordar la mirada en los ojos de Kurt de momentos antes, el suave resplandor de fuego que brillaba bajo sus profundidades - cuando Kurt no lo odiaba


End file.
